New Game?
by reapertmn3
Summary: After defeating Sasuke, Naruto succumbs to his own wounds and passes on. Watching detached from the world, Naruto see's the villages come together. Shortly after, he see's the world shift around him and word appear before him. GAME OVER! Game, Shikotsumyaku, Smarter, Stronger Naruto. Pairings undecided. Rated M for safety.
1. The death of a hero

**I have seen and read many fanfiction where Naruto's life becomes a game, I really enjoy reading them so I figured that I would try my hand at writing one myself, reviews of all kind are welcome, even flames but flames are only accepted if they are well written and catch my interest.**

* * *

Prologue

Naruto watched, distraught as his ex-best friend shoved his lightning covered hand straight through Sakura. Everything seemed to stop for him as he remembered what had happened. After managing to defeat the Goddess Kaguya, Sasuke use Chibaku Tensei and imprisoned all of the biju, much like Hagoromo used it to imprison the physical body of the Juubi.

He then went on and on about how he would create a revolution throughout the elemental nations by killing all of the injured Kage that had helped them defeat Madara. Sadly for his plan, Naruto decided to get between him and his plan. Bearing chakra from each of the tailed beasts, Naruto would be the biggest challenge if he ever wanted to complete his goal.

As they had been fighting, the connection between Sasuke and the Chibaku Tensei had slowly diminished and the Biju had been freed from their confinement, knowing that Sasuke would just attempt to seal them again, they decided to go into the eight trigrams seal on Naruto's stomach.

Sadly while they meant well, this action had some unforseen consequences. Because the seal had been empowered by the Shinigami to only hold the yang half of Kurama, while they could all make a safe haven in the seal, it had actually cracked and a small portion of the Shinigami's power had actually been infused into Naruto.

Another thing was that because it was only meant to contain one being, the seal had to find a way to make them all fit and had fused the biju together making Naruto the Juubi Jinchuriki, luckily because the biju had not resisted in any way while they were fusing, Naruto didn't go into a psychotic rage like Obito had.

Sadly it had taken a few seconds for everything to happen and Sasuke capitalised on those few seconds and charged at him with a Chidori, Naruto watched as his enemy charged ay him, readying himself for when he would be mobile again. While Naruto had a feeling his luck would hold out and he would be able to defend himself, his team mate didn't agree and she use the Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch places with him.

Which bring them to now, Sakura had reached out her hand as if to caress his face but before she could make contact, he forcefully ripped his arm out of her. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, the silence after seemed deafening.

It was at that point that Naruto knew that he could never forgive his friend and started fighting to kill, sadly Hagoromo had already left by then and wasn't there to break Naruto from his rage, unknowingly moving the battle to the Valley Of The End, away from anyone that would intrude upon the battle.

Sadly by the time that Naruto had managed to defeat and kill Sasuke, the corrosive chakra from the Juubi had circulated around his chakra system and had been slowly killing him as the battle was fought, he keeled over dead seconds before Kakashi and the restored Kage had arrived.

He watched, detached from his body, as the five villages cast aside their differences, seeing that they had all worked so much better together than alone. They had all decided to come together and create one village for all of them to live in, they called it The Unified Village of Uzushiogakure No Sato, in honour of the Shinobi that had fought off most of the threats that had joined the war against them.

Soon after the world seemed to freeze around Naruto and then everything seemed to lose colour until he was standing in complete white, "Where am I?" Naruto asked as the world slowly brightened to reveal Naruto floating above the cave that he was born in, he was in the process of being born to parents that he couldn't see clearly, they kept changing shapes and the world around them changed with them.

_**GAME OVER! – REPLAY?**_

_**YES – NO?**_

Naruto looked at them confused, he was unsure about what was happening and he couldn't get in contact with Kurama or any of the others because they had been completed.

Naruto hesitantly pressed the yes button and watched as the letters and words compacted into a cube before expanding, showing his achievements from before he died. He saw achievements from when he was born to events that he had had a hand in after death..

_**NEW SAVE**_

_**LOAD SAVE**_

_**OPTIONS**_

_**COLLECTABLES**_

Naruto saw all of these and decided that he wanted to know what was going on, so he clicked on the options button, as he did, words appeared underneath the options button.

_**OPTIONS**_

_**HELP: OFF**_

_**MAP: OFF**_

_**CODEX: OFF**_

_**RESPAWN: OFF**_

_**SAVE POINTS: OFF**_

Naruto looked at all these options and decided that he didn't want to go into the world like any other person and changed all of the options to on.

_**HELP: ON**_

_**MAP: ON**_

_**CODEX: ON**_

_**RESPAWN: ON**_

_**SAVE POINTS: ON**_

He went back to the main menu and decided that he wanted to see what was in the collectables section, so he clicked on it.

It turned out that the collectables section had stuff that were affected by what he had done in life, that he could take into his new life, granted that the world would find a way to explain why he had them, such as how he had acquired EMR (Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan) or a different bloodline from an enemy that Naruto had defeated.

Naruto had taken a look through them all and decided that in this new life, he would spoil himself. By the end of it, he had decided that he was interested in Fuinjutsu so he chose Uzumaki Sealing knowledge.

With those two items chosen Naruto went back to the main menu and clicked New Save, the world changed around Naruto and he appeared in a massive library, easily bigger than even Konoha was, filled to the brim with books, each title having Naruto's name on them.

Naruto decided to grab the closest book to him, it read _**KURAMA NARUTO**_ and it had a picture of Naruto with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a simple grey kimono with a mesh shirt underneath, with black pants and ninja sandals. Like Yakumo Kurama, his very own Ido demon was floating behind the picture of him, below his feet was the Kurama clan symbol.

Being curious Naruto decided to look at the Blurb on the back which read; _**on the night that Yakumo's Ido started the fire and killed her family, the Ido of her twin brother that had decided to call itself Kurama, had gained partial control and stopped the fire from reaching him in his own room. After that day Naruto and Yakumo seemed to have only each other, their sensei Kurenai had deemed both of them unfit to be Shinobi, which left the two bitter towards her and the Sandaime Hokage.**_

Having read the blurb, Naruto wanted to know what was inside the book and once again saw the picture from the book's cover, underneath was the stats for the character which read:

_**Character Status  
Strength – 5  
Perception – 10  
Endurance – 4  
Charisma – 6  
Intelligence – 8  
Agility – 6  
Luck – Error**_

_**Perks**_

_**Kurama Clan: Being born in the Kurama clan, ones Genjutsu is known to be above average, so much so that they teach advanced Chakra control exercises early on to encourage the natural aptitude towards Genjutsu. (Genjutsu + 10) (Chakra Control + 5)**_

_**Ido: Being born in the Kurama clan, ones Genjutsu is known to be above average, some in the clan have been known to have such strong aptitude for Genjutsu that they can rarely control it, subconsciously forming a split personality to control the excess power, the Ido is this other personality, often times ones Ido will take control and lash out in anger at those that it believes have angered the main personality. (Genjutsu + 20) (Full control of body 50 – 50) meaning that sometimes you will not be in control of your own actions.**_

_**Shinobi Arts**_

_**Taijutsu – 10  
Fuinjutsu – 10  
Genjutsu – 30 (+30)  
Ninjutsu – 15  
Kenjutsu – 10**_

Naruto read through and, even though he liked the stats and everything, he didn't want to have to deal with the Ido demon. Naruto decided to look around at all of the other books, he walked passed books like Hyūga Naruto, Nara Naruto, Uchiha Naruto and so forth until he passed a book that appealed to him, Kaguya Naruto. Walking up to it Naruto picked it up.

The cover showed Naruto standing proudly with his waist length silver blonde hair flying behind him, his piercing green eyes staring forward, being all the more vibrant with the two red dots above his brows. Wearing a high collared loose fitting black kimono lined with red dots like the ones on his forehead, adorned on the front of the kimono is a white tree made from bones that sprouts multiple white eyes, bearing a likeness towards the Byakugan. Bones were seen sprouting out of the floor around Naruto.

The Blurb read; _**before the self-extermination of the Kaguya clan, one war hungry member attacked a small village near Tanzaki Gai, during the attack he had managed to subdue a Chuunin kunoichi from Konoha, still being in a frenzy he ravaged her body and unknowingly to him, impregnated her. After much deliberation the woman decided to keep the baby and raise it with love, sadly shortly after giving birth to Naruto, the Kyuubi escaped from its seal and was controlled into attacking Konoha, Naruto's mother died defending her village, leaving Naruto an orphan.**_

Naruto decided that even though he didn't condone rape, he was really interested in this Avatar and decided to look at his stats.

_**Character Status  
Strength – 8  
Perception – 4  
Endurance – 9  
Charisma – 6  
Intelligence – 6  
Agility – 8  
Luck – Error**_

_**Perks**_

_**Shikotsumyaku: Being born of the Kaguya clan, Naruto also inherited the clan's kekkai genkai, the Shikotsumyaku which translates to Dead Bone Pulse, allows the user to sprout and regenerate bones near instantaneously from their bodies. The user can also control the density of the bones, making them stronger than steel.**_

_**Shinobi Arts**_

_**Taijutsu – 20  
Fuinjutsu – 10  
Genjutsu – 10  
Ninjutsu – 20  
Kenjutsu – 25**_

Naruto was really interested in the Avatar so he decided to open to the next page, instinctively knowing that to use a character you must open to the first chapter of your new life. Naruto looked upon the second page of the book and saw the only words on the page before being sucked into the book.

_**CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

**This first chapter is going to be shorter than my later chapters, because it is a simple prologue. I want to warn everyone now that I will rarely write a chapter that has more than 3500 words, it will simply be easier for me to process what I have written and correct any mistakes that I can find.**

**Thank you for reading my chapter, Reapertmn3**


	2. The New Life

**_I really wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible because I don't want to lose all of the hype that I have been giving this story, I figure that the faster I write this, the further I will get with the story before I get less excited to write. I just want everyone to know that not every chapter will be updated as quickly because I still have to search for a job and do courses, so I will be writing when I have the energy and ideas for my story. Thank you._**

* * *

Turns out that being born again is a very terrifying experience, even more than accidently using kawarimi for the first time. Naruto was born a week before the Kyuubi attack, and so was born on the third of October. He vividly remembers the feel of Kurama's chakra as it spread across the village; Naruto lay in his cot, knowing that he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

The week that Naruto had spent with his mother, who was named Kichōna Hana had been wonderful, just being around her had made him happier than he could ever remember in the orphanage of his old life.

Before she had left to face Kurama she had said a few words to him she said "Now my sweet little Naru-Chan, I have to go out and help the other shinobi fend off that darn fox. If I don't make it, I want you to remember that I will always love you, my beautiful baby; nothing has made me happier than just holding and loving you. Hopefully I will be back, but if I'm not I want you to remember that you are the most precious thing in my life" she said as she gently kissed his head.

After half an hour a blue box appeared in front of Naruto which read _**"Mothers parting words"**_ underneath it some more information _**"Heard the words of your mother that she spoke in case she didn't make it back home" "Audio log obtained – Mothers parting words, can be listened to by opening inventory and clicking Audio"**_

It was at this point that Naruto cried, the first person to give him parental love in this world had just died, Naruto didn't stop crying though as he remembered everything that had happened in his past life as well.

He remained crying until ANBU had arrived at his house to check for any families or orphans that needed their immediate attention. The Usagi masked female took a quick look around the house before sealing everything up into a scroll and picking Naruto up gently. She moved quickly to get him to an orphanage but about halfway there she slowed, Naruto had managed to get a hold of her long blond hair and was playing with it. She chuckled briefly before she moved at a slower pace.

They arrived at the orphanage and he was quickly given to the matron to take care of, Usagi quickly left to take the scroll with all of Kichōna's stuff to the Hokage's office, to be given to Naruto when he was old enough to live alone.

(Five years later)

Naruto Hana was slowly waking from his sleep, he opened his eyes and noticed the sun shining through the window, he sighed as he got out of bed and made himself some breakfast. He was currently living in an apartment complex that the village seemed to use for their most unwanted citizens, living in the complex with him was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Naruko Uzumaki and the now ex-apprentice of the snake sannin Anko Mitarashi.

He lived in his own apartment because at the age of four his Shikotsumyaku awakened and he nearly hurt someone with his bones, when Konoha learnt of his kekkai genkai, many of the citizens were afraid of the Kaguya Battle lust and Danzo tried to use that moment to obtain a new weapon 'for Konoha' as he put it, but the Hokage overruled him and put Naruto in the same apartment as the Jinchuriki.

When news spread around Konoha that a Kaguya lived there, many distrustful and even hateful glares where sent his way, Naruto dealt with it all like he did in his previous life but except for playing pranks, he just kept calm and ignored them.

The day that he had acquired his apartment, Usagi had arrived at his new home to give him the scroll that held all of his mother's possessions; he thanked her and also commented on her beautiful hair before she left.

Whenever Naruto was alone he would practise with his kekkai genkai and see what he could do with his bones, he had become accustomed to using them for everyday things, like a knife for eating.

As Naruto finished eating his breakfast, he decided that it would be a good idea to ask the Hokage if he could join the academy to become a Shinobi, he quickly got dressed in loose black kimono with black pants underneath, he was wearing no shoes as he liked the feel of the earth beneath his feet, he didn't care if he stepped on anything either as he had a high pain threshold from taking out his bones.

His face was slim but not narrow and he had lost pretty much all of his baby fat early on from training, his piercing green eyes were half lidded as if he was constantly bored but that didn't mean he wasn't on guard, his silvery blonde hair fell to his shoulders in two long braids. He walked with the grace of a dancer and every step was carefully measured.

As he closed his door he paid no attention to the curses written upon the wall of his apartment, one sentence stuck out though it called him the Ivory Curse. Naruto quickly pulled a bone from his arm and etched the sentence "Home of the Zōge no Noroi" onto and above his door.

_**NEW TITLE CREATED – Ivory Curse, with this title equipped the player will be more feared for his Shikotsumyaku, it also increases your skill with it, allowing increased density and lower chakra cost. Requirement, Have Shikotsumyaku. (+15 Shikotsumyaku) (-10 reputation for those that don't know you personally)**_ Naruto thought that the pro's outweigh the cons and decided to equip the title.

With that done he walked towards one of the other doors for the complex and knocked lightly on the door "Naruko-san, I am going to go see Hokage-Sama about joining the Academy, would you like to join me?" he asked quietly.

With his new life, Naruto decided that he wanted to be calmer and more reserved after his last life, he left the loud boisterousness to Naruko, who he had become good friends with. He had also become friends with their other neighbour Anko, seeing her as an auntie figure that lets you have some fun around.

He turned his attention back to the door as he heard a small thump, as if something had fallen to the floor, probably Naruko as she could be quite clumsy sometimes "Coming Naruto-Kun, I was just about to ask if you would come with me when I ask the old man about becoming an awesome ninja so that I could take his hat" Naruko said as she opened the door.

She was wearing her usual orange jacket that seemed way too big for her, reaching her knee's, she was wearing dark blue shorts and had blue sandals on her feet, she had her blonde hair tied up in twin pigtails that bounced with her every step. Her big beautiful eyes peered at him from under a few loose strands of hair, and her whisker marks being very apparent on her tanned unblemished cheeks, though she still had a lot of her baby fat on her face.

"Are you prepared to leave? If so I think we should quickly see if Anko will be our reference to joining the Academy, if a skilled Shinobi says that they believe we will be good ninja for the village, it will increase our chances of getting into the Academy" Naruto said quietly as he took a few long steps towards Anko's apartment.

"Yosh, let's do this and then we'll storm through the classes and everyone will acknowledge us" said Naruko as she ran to catch up.

It was easy to tell the different owners of each apartment as they all had different things written along the walls, around Anko's was words of hate calling her a Snake Whore and Traitor, words along the line of that, Naruto's wall had words calling him a barbarian and a blood crazy monster, the latest title of Ivory Curse being alongside them.

Naruko's wall, by far had the most vandalised and ruined around it, calling her a Fox Bitch, Demon Whore, Monster, all would be very upsetting to each of them but the sad thing is that they have all gotten used to the words, while they still affected Naruko a little, Naruto and Anko would take a day out of every week and clean it all off, while conversing about any new names that the villagers have come up with, they both shared a small laugh.

Naruto knocked softly on Anko's door to let her know that he was there, after a few seconds he heard "Come in Gaki" before he quietly opened the door and walked in with Naruko trailing behind. It had become a common thing for either Naruto or Naruko to come to Anko for help or just to talk; she was one of the few figures in their life that didn't seem to hate them.

"What do you need Gaki?" she asked as they walked into the same room as her, she was sitting at her table eating some dango, wearing nothing but her very revealing fishnet suit and skirt, she hadn't yet put her jacket on which gave the two children a full front view of her breasts. Naruto, by this point had become completely used to it and she had also helped him get rid of any sense of shame.

"We were wondering if you would be able to accompany us to go see Hokage-Sama about joining the Ninja Academy, I believe it will hold more weight and get it over more quickly if we had a well-respected Kunoichi vouch for us" he said in his normal quiet voice.

She snorted in amusement "Trying to butter me up Gaki, you and I both know that I'm not that well-respected with most of the other Shinobi" She said with her usual easy going grin on her face.

Naruto nodded at that "It is simply because as human beings we often hate which we fear or envy, anyone that doesn't know of your hatred towards Orochimaru fears that you are a traitor while others know that you have made it almost as far as them, while being hampered by that curse seal, they envy your skill and prowess and hate you for having more potential than them" Naruto said.

_**NEW SKILL AQUIRED – Seduction, You have a way with words that just seem to make others hearts flutter, you can use your honeyed words to make others like you more, also allows special dialogue.**_

_**SKILL – Seduction LVL 1**_

_**Increased charisma when talking to the opposite sex 5%**_

Anko actually blushed at that comment and stood up "Fine Gaki, you made your point; I am pretty awesome aren't I?" She asked while slipping her jacket on. She walked over to them and received a quick hug from Naruko; she placed her hands on each of their shoulders and Shunshined to the Hokage's office.

As they appeared in the office they noticed another presence in the room, it turned out to be the war hawk Danzo, and he had been in the middle of a conversation with Hiruzen about getting either Naruto or Naruko under his wing, he was trying to do this before they entered the Academy because once they did, he wouldn't be able to get close to them.

As they appeared Hiruzen sent a look to Danzo, instructing him not to speak "Ah Anko-san, Naruto-Kun and Naruko-Chan, what can I do for you three this morning?" he asked with a kind smile on his face.

Naruto stepped forward and bowed to the leader of the village "Hokage-Sama, Naruko and I have come here today to ask of you to allow us to join the Ninja Academy; we had asked Anko if she could be our reference as a well-respected Kunoichi of this village" he ignored Danzo's snort of amusement about as well as he ignored the rest of Danzo's existence, which just so happened to be very well.

Hiruzen looked on in amusement as he looked at the bowed child before him, thinking about how well-mannered the boy was for his age. "Is this true Anko? Have both of these children asked you to give your consent towards them joining the Academy?" he asked as he looked towards Anko.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, both have told me multiple times about how they wish to become Shinobi and protect Konoha. I believe that if they are given the right training _and no one sabotages them _that they can both be great Shinobi for this village" She said with a proud grin on her face, as she spoke about to the two children that she may as have well have raised.

"Seeing as they are given such praise from one of Konoha's finest Kunoichi, I believe that I will allow both to attend the Academy" Hiruzen said, kind smile still on his lips.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, when will the Academy start for the two of them?" She asked the old man, he simply stroked his beard in thought "They shall both start the Academies first year next Monday, which is a week away from today, I will lend some money to you so that they can both get any supplies that are needed of them, I hope that there is no trouble when buying the supplies" he said as he silently signalled for the hidden ANBU Usagi to make sure that they get no trouble from the vendors at the market.

As they walked out the door a small pop up appeared in front of Naruto _**NEW QUEST START – Too Cool for School – Finish the Academy with a passing grade.**_ Naruto merely closed the box with a thought, he had become accustomed to such things, he had actually filled up half of his inventory with Kunai made from his bones, he had pulled them out and given them normal density, he then pulled a sharper bone out and given it its highest density, he had then carved the bones into Kunai and then increased there density.

He walked with Anko and Naruko as they went to a general store to buy bags, books, pencils, pens etc. Anko had to threaten the clerk with some snakes just so that he would sell to them.

They next went to Higurashi Metal, a shinobi store that sells clothes, armour, weapons and even seals. Higurashi was a nice man and told them that they are welcome at any time to shop in his store.

After getting everything and taking them back to their apartments, everyone was pretty exhausted so Anko Shunshined all three of them to a natural onsen that she and a few of her friends used, they all stripped from their clothes, not like they haven't seen each other naked before and hopped into the onsen. Naruto and Naruko both hugged one side of Anko and she simply smiled softly. Not having to hide around the two children.

As Naruto was about to close his eyes he decided to quickly observe their surroundings, as he did he noted both Anko and Naruko and then he noticed the ANBU that had helped Naruto a lot with his life, Usagi, he closed his eyes and relaxed with a soft smile.

* * *

_**Naruto Hana Kaguya – goes by Hana  
Title – Ivory Curse  
LVL 6  
Status + 2 for every LVL including LVL 1 = 12 points  
Strength – 8 + 1=9  
Perception – 4 + 4=8  
Endurance – 9 + 2=11  
Charisma – 6 + 2=8  
Intelligence – 6 + 2=8  
Agility – 8 + 1=9  
Luck – Error**_

_**Shinobi Arts  
+5 for every LVL including LVL 1 = 30 points  
Taijutsu – 20  
Fuinjutsu – 10 + 5=15 (50 from using item Uzumaki Sealing Knowledge)  
Genjutsu – 10 + 10=20  
Ninjutsu – 20  
Kenjutsu – 25 + 15=40**_

_**Perks**_

_**Shikotsumyaku: Being born of the Kaguya clan, Naruto also inherited the clan's kekkai genkai, the Shikotsumyaku which translates to Dead Bone Pulse, allows the user to sprout and regenerate bones near instantaneously from their bodies. The user can also control the density of the bones, making them stronger than steel.**_

_**Hana clan member: Being born from the Hana clan, Naruto also inherits the natural flexibility which allows him to dodge and do some things with his body that many others would find uncomfortable. Increased flexibility, the user uses their flexibility to sway like a flower in the wind and dodge easier.**_

_**Skills**_

_**Seduction LVL 1 – You have a way with words that just seem to make others hearts flutter, you can use your honeyed words to make others like you more, also allows special dialogue.**_

_**Increased charisma when talking to the opposite sex 5%**_

_**Observe LVL 5 – You have the eyes of a hawk, you can observe people and learn some of their stats, if skill is not high enough you will only get their name.**_

_**Able to observe Shinobi up to level 35, more information on lower level targets.**_

_**Wood Carving LVL MAX – To pass the time and use your creativity in one, just grab a piece of wood and carve to your hearts content.**_

_**Able to carve beautiful figures from wood, if wanted can sell for quite a bit of cash.**_

_**Fuinjutsu Uzumaki intermediate LVL 7 – you are able to make seals at an average Uzumaki standard, these include things such as storage seals, explosive tags, elemental storage seals and elemental explosive seals.**_

_**Seals are written 50% faster than normal.**_

_**Seals written are 50% better than most ordinary seal writers.**_

* * *

_**After every new chapter I will make sure to add each of Naruto's new stats and I will add them as I have done just above, I just wanted to also write that I may work up the courage to write a lemon far later into the story, if I do, I want you all to remember that it will be my very first lemon and I may not even do it, just a heads up.**_

_**Thank you. Reapertmn3**_


End file.
